Screen density refers to the number of pixels in a physical unit area of a screen. With continuous development of mobile terminals, the types of the screen density of mobile terminals are increasing. Usually, dpi (dots per inch) is used to represent screen density. Currently, common types of the screen density include low screen density (120 dpi), middle screen density (160 dpi), high screen density (240 dpi), ultra-high screen density (320 dpi), etc. The lower the screen density is less number of pixels are in the same screen area; in contrary, the higher the screen density is, more number of pixels are in the same screen area.
When information is displayed by an existing mobile terminal, the displayed content cannot be adjusted according to screen density of the mobile terminal. For example, for a same picture or text, its font size, controls, line spacing, image size may be suitable on mobile terminals with low screen density, but it may appear as too small and squeezed on mobile terminals with high screen density. In the latter case, some information being viewed on the screen may be too squeezed for a user to easily perform operations such as clicking, selecting, etc.